destroyedinsecondsfandomcom-20200213-history
The skateboarding accident of Jake Brown
Date: August 2 2007 Location: Los Angeles, California Casualties: 1 injured (Brown) The skateboarding accident of Jake Brown is the third incident to be featured on Episode 62 of Destroyed in Seconds. Incident At the X Games 13 Skateboard Big Air event, pro skateboarder Jake Brown prepares to ride the razor's edge between chaos and control. On his final run, just ahead of him, is a never-before attempted 720 double spin on the 84-foot Mega Ramp. Jake takes on the monster, picks up speed and perfectly executes the 720 to everyone's amazement. Of course, having practised the trick prior to the event, he made it look all too easy. But on the way back, Brown flies into a huge wall of trouble. All of a sudden, his board fishtails, his body flails in mid-air and he crashes down on the hardwood floor with a sickening thud. It's a devastating 45-foot drop, with the commentators uttering, "Oh man... That was the heaviest slam we've ever seen." With the force of a train wreck, the bone-crushing slam knocks Brown's shoes clean off. Brown lies motionless on the floor, but on this night, as everyone in the Staples Center will soon find out, Brown's record-breaking jump isn't his only astonishing feat. Not only did he survive the fall, he walked right off the floor. A closer look showed how Brown dodged death. The moment he noticed he was in trouble, he flailed his arms to stay upright, and at the last second, he turned just enough to avoid a vicious faceplant. Brown's harrowing plummet is the worst the X Games and all of skateboarding has ever seen, but his friends are not surprised to learn that Brown is ready to tempt fate again. According to Brown, skateboarding is his passion and he will continue to participate in the X Games. Gallery Screenshot_20190706-191739_YouTube.jpg|The Big Air event commences Screenshot_20190706-191750_YouTube.jpg|Brown gets ready Screenshot_20190706-191905_YouTube.jpg|Brown rolls down the ramp Screenshot_20190706-191940_YouTube.jpg|Brown executing the 720 Screenshot_20190706-191927_YouTube.jpg|Brown nails the trick Screenshot_20190706-192001_YouTube.jpg|Brown loses his board Screenshot_20190706-192821_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20190706-192051_YouTube.jpg Screenshot_20190706-192105_YouTube.jpg|Brown's shoes are knocked off Screenshot_20190706-192121_YouTube.jpg|Jake walks off the floor 20190706_192843.jpg|Brown in the dressing room after his crash Trivia * Brown won the silver medal for the event * Brown's injuries were a fractured wrist, fractured vertebrae, bruised liver, bruised lung, ruptured spleen and concussion. * The incident was also featured on reality shows Most Daring and Shockwave * In 2008, one year after Brown's fall, American skateboarder Danny Way also suffered a nasty fall. Unlike Brown, Way just clipped the edge of the ramp and slammed on the floor. Way, having been inspired by Brown walking from the floor after his fall, went back up to do his run again. Way managed to successfully complete his run. * It is unknown why Danny Way's fall was not featured in the series. * This is the only skateboarding incident in the series. * This is the second incident to happen in Los Angeles. The city hasn't been seen or mentioned since episode 13